Super Stoker Saves the Day Again
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: When Alfred Coats Bendraqi tries to suck in the Mice and Carbine with his ultra-powerful vacuum, it's up to Stoker, as Super Stoker, to charge into the fray. (NOTE: Bendraqi, Leo the Patriotic Lion, and world belong to me.)


_**Super Stoker Saves the Day Again**_

With her sister running the Last Chance Garage in Chicago, Charley was having success running her own in her new hometown of Wildcat City, Kansas, home to Leo the Patriotic Lion and other great heroes. She still never seemed to be left alone, however, because Ronaldo Rump was still at large. But with Lawrence Limburger banned from Earth forever by the High Chairman, that was a load off her back, as Plutark would never invade Earth again.

Charley also found a little extra dough from the fact she was the keyboardist of the Martian Freedom Fighters, a rock band that had been topping the charts for three months straight with one hit song after another, though Sonic JAM and the SWAT Kats Band were giving them a good fight.

Today, Charley had opened her shop and was already in for a big surprise. She looked up in time to see a large blimp fly over the shop. "I wonder whose blimp that is?" she wondered.

"Oh, momma!" Modo exclaimed. "Look at the size of the blimp!"

"You don't suppose it belongs to old Rump roast, does it?" asked Vinnie. "I remember seeing a blimp with that size belonging to him when we got Mace out of there. Well, he got himself out of there. We just helped him do so."

"I don't think that's his blimp, Vincent," said Throttle, looking at his with his helmet's binocular technology. "I think that's actually the blimp of the Quarrelsome Quartet. You know, the wackos who used that giant laser beam to destroy Kriegland. Let's check it out, bros." The Mice drove on following the blimp as Charley turned back to helping her customers that were just entering.

As our heroes continued to follow the blimp, it soon became evident that it was indeed the Quarrelsome Quartet's ship. "What do you think, Throttle?" asked Modo.

"My instinct was correct, Modo," Throttle announced. "It is the ship of those imbeciles that make up the Quarrelsome Quartet. Thing is, they ain't our natural enemies."

"Yeah, but we can still kick their tails!" Vinnie spoke up. "It just won't be like kicking Rump roast's tail."

"I think we're going to need Leo's help on this one," Throttle replied. "He knows how to deal with them. Besides, they're among the rare few that dare disobey him consistently. You all know what happens when Leo is threatened. Even if people just think about threatening him, they go to jail for life. Law of this town."

"Yeah, but how can they tell if you are thinking that?" Modo asked in confusion. "Nobody can read another one's thoughts unless they happen to be a psychic, and in this town, you go to jail for being one. I think you can go to jail for almost anything. No wonder the crime rate is so high."

"Yeah, but so is the police force used to stop it," Throttle replied. "This town's lasted, what, 150 years, I think, and not one single citizen has ever gotten away with breaking the law. It's a combination of the harsh laws and the officers called to enforce them."

"I guess that counts," said Modo. "Perhaps the mayor wanted to keep Leo safe in any way possible. Or is that a federal law?"

"It's only a local law, but I say it should go federal."

"I'm with you, bro," said Vinnie. "Leo's the greatest! Where's my American flag?" The Mice had made it a habit thanks to Leo's influences to carry small American flags with them at all times. Vinnie found his, pulled it out, and waved it in the air as the trio continued to drive around town following the ship.

When the blimp passed Leo's house, it seemed at first he didn't notice. But he did, because he emerged from his house wearing his golden armor. The Mice stopped by his house when they saw him. "Ah, Leo," Modo began. "We think that blimp belongs to the Quarrelsome Quartet. Can you verify that?"

"Soldiers, you are indeed chasing the blimp of the Quarrelsome Quartet, the deadliest—and yet the stupidest—terrorists of the century," Leo replied with authority. "You're just lucky you found me before it could get any farther. Having been watching this on the radar myself, I can tell you that their quirky plan to take over the world begins with the city as it always does, and that they are headed for the Bengal Lake."

"Then that's where they are going, bros," Throttle announced to his bros. "It's time to ROCK…"

"…and RIDE!" everyone shouted, gunning their engines and racing to the scene. Leo got in his Patriotmobile and alerted some of the other comrades of the Biker Mice. "Stoker! Carbine! The Quarrelsome Quartet is striking again, and the location is Bengal Lake. The Biker Mice have been alerted. Meet them and me there on the double!"

"Looks like we're going down to the lake," Stoker said to Carbine. Carbine jumped on her bike and headed for the lake while Stoker let the sunlight transform him into Super Stoker (due to the permanent override of green and yellow tetrahydrocarbons he used for his new Regenerator; previously, red tetrahydrocarbons were causing him to turn into that rat-beast that was wanted in 27 states, at least until Leo intervened for the better).

By the time Stoker, in his super form, had reached the lake, his comrades were already locked in combat. The blimp the Quarrelsome Quartet's one remaining survivor, Alfred Coats Bendraqi, was using, was causing the sky to turn white, attempting to blind our heroes. It didn't work, but it was attempting to pull the Mice and Carbine in.

"Oh, man!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Haven't we been through this gig before?"

"Yeah, when they tried changing the colors of the Stars and Stripes," Modo replied.

Leo, using a device of his own, was trying to reverse the vacuum effect that was pulling the Mice and Carbine. Stoker dived into the fray and tried to blow the Mice back to earth using his super breath (part of his superpowers he gained). After about five attempts, he finally succeeded, but managed to get sucked in himself.

"Oh, no!" Carbine exclaimed. "Stoker's inside!"

"What a sacrifice!" Leo added, snapping to attention. "Stoker, you will never be forgotten, whether you are dead or alive, as it is."

"Don't count him out just yet, bro," said Vinnie. "He's not your average hero. All I ask is that nobody calls him a traitor anymore!"

"I'll see to that, Vincent," Leo replied. "All I want to know if he's dead or alive. If he's dead, I can start writing his eulogy. If he's alive, I can start a new symphony after him. Well, actually, I can do the symphony either way. Not your musical taste, but it's mine."

"Do whatever you feel," said Modo. "If that's how you want to pay tribute to him, go ahead. Rock is our taste, and if Stoker's dead, we're not; we'll just have to move Rimfire to the trap set full time."

"You don't have to worry about that," came a voice from above. The Mice looked up in time to see Stoker carrying the angry Bendraqi, holding him by the ankle, with Bendraqi screaming the entire time. "Let me go, you insolent mouse! Where's the cat when you need one?" he had been saying.

Hearing the remark, Leo then bellowed, "The cat and the mouse are cooperating on this one! What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I goofed!" Bendraqi cried in agony.

When Super Stoker transferred control of Bendraqi over to the police, the Biker Mice and Carbine were congratulating him. "Hey, bro!" Vinnie smiled. "Not too shabby!"

"You're getting up there, bro," Throttle added. "One of these days, you'll be on a level above even SUPERCAT."

"As one hero to another, I salute you!" Leo proudly replied, proceeding to do just that.

"Oh, it's nothing any American wouldn't do for his country," Stoker replied back, getting into the spirit of the duty. "I just hope I don't put you or anybody else out of a job. I mean, I know there's several other superheroes in this town."

"They won't be out of a job, Stoker," Leo assured him. "They just have bigger things to worry about. I believe right now they're over in the United Kingdom assisting Captain Cripton—that's SUPERCAT's British counterpart, you understand—on a case involving rouge candy cane factory workers. Oh. That beep is telling me they're on their way home. 2 crimes out the door and gone!"

"Then what do you say we celebrate with some dogs and root beer?" Vinnie suggested.

"Oh, man! You're playing my song, bro!" Modo smiled as the group headed for the nearest hot dog stand to eat. Leo took time to grab his manuscript paper so he could begin work on his symphony as a tribute to Super Stoker.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and whoever else owns the rights

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron © Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros.

SUPERCAT, Captain Cripton, and Leo the Patriotic Lion © me


End file.
